Drahoni
Drahoni are a mammalian species native to the exotic planet Xenzhoan. A Drahoni can reach an average age of 230. Appearance The Drahoni are blue skinned (although there are other possible colours, blue is the most common one) erect bipedal creatures. When a Drahoni is not blue skinned it is either violet, purple or cyan coloured. Grey has also been recorded on some occassions but only has a 0.00000001% chance of occuring. When a Drahoni ages its skin will begin to lose pigment and as a result they will become pale skinned and have less resistance to the sun's UV rays. The Drahoni lower legs are bowed backwards, their feet have 3 toes (with 1 toe on the outer side). They have 3 fingered hands (with the lack of their index finger and ring finger), their thumbs are large enough to reach the tip of their middle finger when stretching it. Drahoni also have fangs 2 pairs of fangs on each row of teeth which consists of 32 teeth in total. Drahoni have visible differences between genders. Male Males have horn-shaped cranial extensions that extend over the upper cranium and end on either side of the crown, they also have 4 tendrils that extend from their chin. A male has a large tail which is being held erect by developed muscles. If a male would gain weight they would redirect this to their arms and legs. Female The females are slightly thinner and smaller than the males. Whereas the males have an average height of 3,5m the female only has an average height of 3,2m. Unlike males, females have 6 instead of 4 tendrils that rise from behind their ears of which 2 follow their back and 4 that slide down to the chest (height of the scapula). A female lack the horns which the male posesses. A female Drahoni's tail is shorter and has a lower muscle density than a male's tail. When a female would gain weight they would redirect this to a sac on their head where they store nutrients and fats. History : For main article, see: Drahoni History The history of the drahoni is divided into different ages that halt after an important event, this could be the reaching of space or the end of the War of Crowns for example. Diet The Drahoni mostly eat vegetables and herbs to keep their immune system in check as it tends to detoriate quickly. Their strong digestive system and immune system (although pretty unstable) allows them to eat many types of plants and food that are otherwise toxic to other species. Intelligence The Drahoni are a wise people believing that war is inevitable, this is the reason of their strong military force. Elders and historians are considered as important people in Drahoni society as they carry much information with them and not all people are allowed to acces the Drahoni Library Database. Government and Society They live in a hierarchy where a king (Tiberychaam Wirsdakh) and queen (Felionary Yeghnem) rule all of the Drahoni. Jobs like architects, historians, industrial engineers, scientists and doctors are considered as important as the studies for these are long and hard. These are considered as the second social class. High ranking officers within the army are also considered second class. The third social class consists of the soldiers and the citizenry. The fourth consists of exiles and criminals. Language : For main article, see: Drahoni Language The Drahoni language consists of a general language, often reffered to 'Common Drahuun', and two dialects (Nezebhor and Aelthers). Religion The Drahoni do not have a religion anymore but worshipped many gods in their ancient times. However, on occasions a cult or sect is discovered by the government. When these conduct Drahoni sacrifices they are taken care off, otherwise they are left alone. Military doctrine In ancient times the males have always made up the ranks and lines of the Drahoni military but after many bloody civil wars the male population had decreased dramatically and are now only given officer ranks. However, the Supreme Star Admiral has always been female. The Vice SSA is always male. Most of the military is now made up of the female Drahoni population. Starships : For main article, see: Drahoni Starships The Drahoni make use of advanced weaponry and shielding on their ships. Their weapons are strong against armor and shields but only moderate when bombarding planets. Their engines make use of an advanced ion technology for manouvering, and their ships have anti-matter cores. Weapons : For main article, see: Drahoni Weaponry The Drahoni make much use of plasma and energy based weaponry. They also own some sonic weaponry for assassinations. Military : For main article, see: Drahoni Military The Drahoni Military is ruled by the United Drahoni Space Alliance (UDSA in short) who represent the Drahoni monarch's power. It is controlled by a group of councillors elected by each important planet. Technology : For main article, see: List of Drahoni Technology Drahoni technology is very complex, they do this to prevent 'lesser' races from aquiring more insight on their technological level. When they discovered the Xzeron their technological level rose significantly to the point they almost equal theirs. Opinion towards other species *Xzeron: They met and are on peaceful terms, they have asked the help of the Xzeron on several occasions to deal with pirates and slavers. Relation = Peace / Allied. *Humans: After the Drahoni found a Human in a crashed ship they spent decades trying to recreate it and with bio-engineering they made a small population of 67, they helped them find a planet to colonise. Now they have a population of several hundreds and with the current birth rate they will reach a population of 1000 in 2151 AD. Relation = Peace / Allied. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri Category:Sapient beings